Amigo Mío
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Duo se encuentra confundido sobre sus sentiementos hacia el soldado perfecto, pero su mejor amigo se encargará de sacarlo de la oscuridad


"Amigo mío"  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By: Keysie Maxwell

Parejas: Yo no sé si realmente en este fic hay parejas, pero si las hay, obviamente, es de 01 x 02...  
Categoría: No le pondré otra categoría más que la de Shonen Ai o angust., ya que no sé si le podría llamar Songfic...  
Declaimers: Este fic estaba basado en la canción de Alejandro Sanz "Amiga Mía" :3... Yo les recomiendo que no se basen mucho en la letra, ya que la he modificado. ¡¡Dedico este fanfic a todas las lindas personitas que me han soportado y, en especial, a Takami Megutani y Shio-chang!

'Letra de la canción' -Diálogos-

-

Sus dedos se movían habilidosos y rápidos sobre el teclado de su portátil, para poder terminar rápido el informe que, sabía, Heero necesitaba con urgencia casi extrema...

Trabajaba tranquilo, y sin presiones hacia él mismo, hasta que escuchó desde la habitación contigua ruidos... ruidos conocidos. Detuvo su trabajo para poder escuchar mejor y se vio envuelto entre gemidos y sollozos ahogados que, ligeros como el viento, traspasaban las delgadas paredes de la casa.

El joven rubio se dirigió presuroso a la habitación de al lado y, sin tomarse la molestia de tocar a la puerta, penetró en las penumbras del cuarto del Shinigami.

-Duo... –Le llamó en su susurro miedoso, casi imperceptible. –Duo. Soy Quatre...

¿Quatre-La quejumbrosa voz le hizo exaltarse y dirigirse urgentemente al pequeño baño que tenía el cuarto.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y, por infinitos segundos, pudo sentir como su sangre se helaba al ver al trenzado sentado en un rincón del baño, dedicándole una mirada de nostalgia y dolor, mientras dejaba correr el líquido color carmesí, que era su sangre, desde una herida en su labio inferior.

-Por Dios... –Fue lo único que pudo dejar salir desde su boca, que se negaba a ponerse de acuerdo con su cerebro para hablar.

-

Se habían dirigido al cuarto del rubio con cautela. Duo ya estaba más tranquilo, y se encontraba sentado en la cama del joven árabe mientras, este, le miraba desde una silla frente a él.

-Duo, fue él. ¿Verdad-Quatre observó como el trenzado desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo, dándole la respuesta... Heero... él tenía razón.

¿Sabes el daño que te haces?

-Sí, lo sé, pero yo no puedo quitármelo del corazón... ya no... –Musitó en respuesta, clavando su mirada en las obres aqua.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides...

¿Cómo?

-'Amigo mío. Lo sé. Sólo vives por él... él lo sabe también, pero él no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca, que diga que me ha confesado entre copas: "Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche, y que enloquece con cada botón que... te desabrochas pensando en sus manos"'

Duo abrió grandes los ojos ante semejante declaración, al momento que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Él no tenía idea de que el árabe supiera tanto de sus sentimientos y de lo que hacía por aquel hombre.

-'¡Él no te ha visto temblar esperando una palabra, algún gesto o un abrazo!. Él no te ve como yo suspirando, con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, escucharme nombrarle... Hay, amigo mío. Lo sé y él también'

Quatre miró al joven de ojos cárdenos al notar una pequeña gota deslizándose por cada una de las mejillas del trenzado. El chico estaba comprendiendo lo que quería decirle...

-'Amigo mío no sé que decir ni que hacer para verte feliz. ¡Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma y en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta!'

¡No tienes que hacer algo así!. ¡Yo ya te he hecho dar demasiado por mí y...-Duo se detuvo al sentir los brazos del rubio alrededor de sus hombros, en un abrazo protector.

-Yo quisiera 'Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas. Yo quiero regalarte una poesía... tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias...  
Amigo mío, ojalá algún día, escuchando mis palabras de pronto entiendas que lo que nunca quise fue enterarme de tu historia, porque pudiera resultar conmovedora. Pero perdona, amigo mío, no es inteligencia ni sabiduría...'

-Ya te dije que yo no debo perdonarte nada, Quatre...

-'Esta es mi manera de decir las cosas. No es que sea mi trabajo es que es mi idioma... Amigo mío, príncipe de un cuento infinito. Amigo mío, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo. Amigo mío, a ver si uno de esto días, por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos. Que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amigo'

Quatre se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando, y se dirigió a la puerta, para salir, mas antes de irse de ése lugar, sin mirar a su compañero, le recordó:

-'Amigo mío. Lo sé. Sólo vives por él, que él lo sabe también, pero él no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca, que diga que me ha confesado entre copas: "Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche"... Amigo mío no sé que decir ni que hacer para verte feliz. ¡Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma y en la libertad que es lo que él le hace falta!. Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas. Yo quiero regalarte una poesía... tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias.  
Amigo mío, príncipe de un cuento infinito. Amigo mío, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo. Amigo mío, a ver si uno de esto días, por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos... que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amigo'

Quatre cerró la puerta principal detrás de sí, dejando al chico trenzado aún envuelto entre las sábanas de la cama, sabía que no necesitaba hacer o decir nada más. El trenzado iba a escucharle y entenderle mejor que nadie.

-Esta echo... de hoy no paso-Musitó mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo diferente, un brillo de seguridad, de entendimiento.

El joven trenzado había captado el sutil mensaje...

Owari

Sakura Yuy¡Wow!. Estoy muy emocionada... este es el primer fic que terminas, Keysie-chan -

Heero¬¬ Es el único que termina de ocho que tiene y, para colmo, le sale 02 x 04

Keysie¡Heero! (Se le cuelga del cuello) ¡Nos alegra tanto que estés aquí!

Heero: No tenía otra opción ¬¬

Sakura¡Vamos!. Ser asistente de Reelena no puede ser tan malo...

Peigan: TT Eso lo dices porque tú no lo haz sido... ¡Alguna vez has sido chofer de una limusina rosa de Barbie!. ¡¿Sabes cuantas burlas recibo a la semana!. ¡Hasta me han preguntado si soy gay!.

Keysie: Bueno, todos lo son en esta serie... ¿Cuál sería el problema si tú lo fueras?

Duo¬¬

Heero¬¬

Quatre¬¬

Trowa¬¬

Peigan¬¬

Wufei¬¬... ¡Hey, yo no soy gay!. Además¿Qué diablos hago aquí? (Se va)

Sakura: U Bueno, gracias por toda su atención...

Keysie: (Corriendo) ¡¡Auxilio Sakura!

Sakura¿Quién diablos te manda a meterte con pilotos de Gundam?... Les agradezco mucho que hayan llegado hasta esta parte del fic...

Keysie¡¡No! TT

Sakura¡Déjame despedirme 

Keysie¡¡Perdón! (Salen todos del cuarto como buenos amigos para seguir peleando afuera)

Sakura: Bueno, les agradezco el apoyo y ¡dejen reviews¡¡¡¡Sayounara!

Keysie¡¡Adiós! (Le toman el pelo y la sacan de la habitación)

Sakura: U


End file.
